Finding a New Family
by rowlingisqueen
Summary: Four year old Hermione's world is changed, when one night Voldemort comes to her home and murders both of her parents. However he leaves her untouched. She is whisked away to Hogwarts for her own safety and grows up living in the castle, under the watchful eyes of all of the professors. They all learn to love her, and take her in. This is an AU fic, and some characters may be OOC.
1. Coming to Hogwarts

**Author's Note- Please Read**

Don't worry, I am still working on Saving the Brains, but I just had this amazing idea and I had to write it into a fanfic. Please enjoy and review, favorite, and follow! I will write another chapter even if I only get one review telling me to go on. Thank you all! I don't own anything but my own plot.

/

Four year old Hermione woke to the sound of her parents' screams, a flash of green light, and a mysterious cackling. She told herself over and over again that it was just a dream, a nightmare. She hadn't heard a sound after those two screams and laughter, so she reasoned that she must have just imagined it. She fell back asleep and woke up at 7:30 exactly, just like every other weekday. She dressed herself in her favorite blue skirt and matching sweater and quietly went downstairs to wait for her mother to make oatmeal. She assumed that her parents were having a lie-in when they didn't come downstairs at 8:00. She decided to go and check, so she carefully climbed back up the stairs, this time turning to the left, where her parents bedroom was located through a door at the end of the hall. _They must be up_, she thought, seeing as their door was open. Quietly she neared the door and jumped up into the bed. The sight that was there she will never forget. Both of her parents lying frozen facing upwards. Her mothers graying hair was matted around her face and her eyes were open but unseeing, her mouth was slightly gaping as she let out a silent scream. Her father had his fists clenched as a last attempt to fight off their attacker, however muggle punches would do nothing to Voldemort. Hermione knew that they were dead, but she didn't know why. She was too shocked to let tears fall, so she just sat there staring at them, while they stared back.

/

"Two Muggles, dead! Dead! Murdered last night in their beds, can you believe it, he's going after Muggles now," Pomona Sprout looked about ready to faint.

"Why would the Daily Prophet be reporting the death of two Muggles on the front page?" sneered Severus Snape.

"It is being reported because these two Muggles, Granger was the name, have a daughter," Albus paused, "a daughter who has not only been left unscathed, but also is a witch." A collective gasp could be heard around the room.

"A witch, how can we be certain?" queried Poppy Pomfrey.

"Her name is written in The Book of Admittance. I checked just this morning, she is called Hermione" interjected Minerva.

"Well, something must be done before the Muggle authorities get the girl, am I correct, it says here that the Grangers have no living relatives," Pomona paused to indicate a line in the newspaper, " we can't have her in the Muggle system, especially give the circumstances with You-Know-Who."

"I suggest that we intervene, now before the Muggles do," offered Albus, "We shall have the four heads of houses go and collect her, bring her here. It is in her best interest that this is done in a timely fashion, as her safety from other dark wizards is our utmost priority. We are not the only ones who read the Daily Prophet." Professor Snape immediately opened his mouth to complain, but was silenced by a hand from his colleague.

"How are we to get there, we shouldn't be raising any suspicion to her disappearance," squeaked tiny Professor Flitwick.

"You are most correct Filius, I think that I would be best if you apparated directly in and out, so that you are not seen by any Muggles. I also suggest that you leave now, before anything can happen to the girl," Albus answered. With that, the four heads of houses rose and left the office. After they had gone Albus requested that Poppy prepare herself in the hospital wing, should Hermione need any medical attention, prompting the matron to bustle out of the office. The only professors remaining, took this as their cue to vacate the office as well.

/

The four wizards made their way down to the edge of the school grounds where they could apparate to London. They arrived just moments later in an immaculate house, where everything had a place and everything was in its place.

"This is it I believe, number 517, are we on the correct street?" inquired Pomona.

"Yes, I recognize it from the picture," replied Minerva, "let's just get Hermione and leave as soon as possible, I'd rather not linger too long. I will change into my cat form, so as not to shock her, then you follow." Minerva then transformed into a tabby cat with square markings around the eyes and bounded up the stairs. Her three fellows waited at the bottom. Quietly she wove her way down the hall to the very end where there was an open door. Gently, so that she wouldn't scare the child who was sitting upon the the bed, Minerva jumped up to join her.

"Hello kitty," Hermione greeted, stroking her ears,"are you lost?" No sooner had she said that than professor Flitwick burst through the door.

"The Muggle authorities are coming, they are down the street, they heard reports of suspicious activity, and have come to investigate, Severus heard it on their police radio, Minerva, we need to leave now." He exclaimed. Minerva hastily changed back to her human form, much to Hermione's surprise and delight.

"Come here," she ordered to Hermione, who obediently grabbed her outstretched hand, " you will feel like you are being squeezed very hard for a few moments, but I will be over soon." Hermione nodded. By this time the other two had joined them, and they could all hear the fast approaching police sirens, and then with a crack, they were gone.

/

Hermione had never felt such an odd sensation in her life, it was as if she were trying to go down a very narrow encased slide and she was being pushed down, then as quickly as it had started, it was over. When she opened her eyes, she let out a small gasp, for she was no longer in her parents' bedroom, but standing in front of a large gate. The four people that she had earlier been in her house were there as well, watching her. She felt as if she were going to vomit, which indeed seconds later she did.

"She must never have apparated before," observed Pomona.

"Of course not, she's Muggle- born, let's not forget, come on now," sneered Severus, making his way up the path behind the gate.

"Let's clean her up first," squeaked Filius, "_scourgify." _This caused all of the sick to disappear from the girl's sweater and ground around her. She stared at Filius in wide eyed awe.

"How, how did you do that?" Hermione questioned, clearly amazed.

"Magic," he replied, stowing his wand back in his jacket and setting off after Severus. Minerva reached down for Hermione's hand and she gladly took it. Together they made their way towards their destination. Pomona Sprout, followed quickly behind.

/

Hermione couldn't believe all that she was seeing a giant castle stood before her, the path that they were on, leading directly to it. It had grand towers and big windows. The trail, led them to a majestic set of oak doors, taller than five of her. She inadvertently let out a gasp, for the door swung open on its own. The inside of the castle, was just as amazing as the outside. She could see long winding passages and above her hundreds of sets of staircases. She was led to a statue of what looked like a large bird, where the two men were standing waiting for them.

"Lemon drop," announced Minerva, and to Hermione's amazement the statue turned to reveal a staircase behind it. The group ascended the vast staircase, and at the top, met two large mahogany doors. These too, opened at their approach. They walked into a large circular room, where there were pictures of men and women lining the walls, and they were moving. However, it was not the moving pictures, nor the many gadgets whirring in various locations around the room, but the man sitting behind the desk, that took all of Hermione's attention. He had a long silver beard that went down past his belly button, and hair all the way down his back. His eyes twinkled behind a pair of half moon glasses that rested on his crooked nose. He was currently sucking on a lemon drop.

"Welcome, Hermione, to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."


	2. First Night

**Author's Note- Please Read**

I love all of your reviews, please, keep writing them. All of you are amazing. Recognizable characters are J.K.'s. the passage from _The Tales Of Beedle The Bard_ is hers as well.

"Witchcraft and wizardry," repeated Hermione under her breath. She looked up at Minerva for reassurance. She nodded.

"You my dear, are a witch," he stated, looking into her eyes, "Do you know what has happened to your mother and father?"

"They died," she whispered, then looking up hopefully, "can you bring them back, with your magic?"

"I am sorry my dear, but no spell can reawaken the dead," he paused, trying to think of how to explain Hermione's situation to her, "You are to live here now, in the castle. This will be your new home," he turned to address the adults, "She is in need of a suitable guardian, I think it best that it be one of you four. I suggest that we sort her, and whichever house is decided, that head shall adopt her, any objections or other ideas?" When no one said a word, Dumbledore rose from his seat and made his way over to a dirty patched hat. He took it down from the shelf and at once it began to speak.

"What are you doing Albus, it can't nearly be time for the sorting ceremony yet, I haven't even finished my song!" the hat exclaimed, slightly panicked.

"Do not worry, you are most correct it is not time for the sorting, I have a special case here for you," Albus stated addressing the hat, "a Miss Granger here, needs to be sorted, I know that she is young, but please do your best." With that, he swiftly placed the hat on Hermione's head, and Hermione in a seat, then they all waited. The hat sunk down past her ears and eyes. Nothing above her mouth was visible.

"Hello," the hat greeted only Hermione, for he was speaking inside of her head. She nearly fell over from shock, but instantly righted herself as she responded with her thoughts.

"Can you hear me," she thought with all of her might.

"I can, I can also see all of your thoughts and the things in your mind," he replied. Hermione waited while the hat searched her mind. It seemed like ages before she heard him again, but this time it was not in her head, but shouted to the room.

"Gryffindor!" the hat exclaimed. Albus took his cue to lift the hat from her head a replace it on the shelf.

"Congratulations," Albus gushed, "it has been decided, now, that Minerva McGonagall will adopt you."

"Adopt?" Hermione asked, confused.

"I will become your new mother, would you like that?" inquired Minerva, trying to hide her excitement. She had always wanted a child, however it was never the right time, and now was her opportunity.

"I would like that very much please," Hermione responded, aware of the fact that in this short amount of time, she had become very fond of the woman.

"Very well then," stated Albus, clapping his hand together, "here are the necessary forms for you to sign Minerva. The only question left is that of your name, Hermione, how would you liked to be called? You keep your current name of Granger, or we could change it to McGonagall, another option would be Granger-McGonagall."

"Granger-McGonagall," the young girl decided, wanting to keep her old identity, but be a part of her new mother's family as well.

"Very well then, you will now be known as Hermione Jean Granger-McGonall," he stated and then withdrew a large stack of papers from inside his desk a conjured a quill and inkwell from thin air, receiving much praise from Hermione. He instructed Minerva to sign and initial in various spots on the parchment and she obediently did so. While the two adults were busy, Hermione decided it time to have a look at the curious objects littering the room. Tucked away in the corner of the room was a pedestal, and sitting atop it was a majestic red bird. Hermione drew nearer, she had never seen anything more beautiful in her life. It had feathers of red and orange, and a tail longer than the rest of its body. There was a twinkle in its eyes, much like that in the old man's eyes.

"I see that you have taken a liking to Fawkes, Hermione, he is a phoenix. A magical bird with many special powers," he explained stepping towards the girl, "you may come and visit him again sometime if you would like, but right now Mineva would like you to go with her to her private quarters." Hermione's new mother offered her hand and Hermione grabbed it. She led them out of the warm office and back down the hidden staircase. They took corridor after corridor and several staircases until they finally stopped in front of a door. With her free hand Minerva pushed it open, and inside were rows of desks and a large desk in the front.

"Is this a classroom?" Hermione asked curiously.

"It is indeed, and that door in the back leads to my study," she replied pointing to a smaller door in the back of the room, "in there is another door that leads to my living quarters." Together they navigated their way through the rows of desks to the very back of the room. Where she pushed open the second door and strode into her office. There were neat stacks of papers on almost every surface of the room. Finally she led them to the last door and they entered into a warm room lit by gas lamps along the walls, and a roaring fire. In the middle of the room was a large couch and several chairs. To the left was a small dining area. There was a small hallway directly in front of them, with four doors leading of from it.

"The one at the very end of the hall, is just a cupboard, the door on the left side, farther away from us is the bathroom. The door next to the bathroom is my bedroom, and the door across from my bedroom, is the guestroom, which we can make into your bedroom," Hermione just nodded, taking everything in. Under her feet was a soft red rug the walls were decorated in red and gold.

"May I ask you a question," started Hermione nervously, receiving a nod she went on, "how should I call you?"

"You may call me mom, but if you'd rather you can call me Minerva," she replied.

"Min-er-va," Hermione sounded out the name with difficulty, "Minnie?"

"Yes, you may call me Minnie," Minerva replied, chuckling. She then moved towards the fireplace.

"I am going to fire-call my friend Poppy, she is a healer. I would like for you to have a check-up with her. Is that fine with you," Minerva asked looking down at her new charge. Hermione nodded again.

"There's nothing to worry about," she comforted Hermione, sensing her apprehension, "Poppy is like a sister to me, she would never harm you, and I will be here with you." Hermione thought for a moment, then realized, that if her new Minnie thought of her as a sister, Hermione should call her Aunt. Before Hermione was able to conclude her thoughts, a women appeared in the fire and stepped out into their living room. Hermione gasped and jumped back. The women was carrying a black bag and wore a big dress.

"Hermione, this is Poppy," Minerva said introducing the two. Hermione tentatively took a step towards her and extended her hand.

"What good manners you have dear!" exclaimed Poppy.

"Can I call you Auntie Poppy?" Hermione blurted out.

"I would love that," Poppy replied, "would you please lay down on the couch for me?" Hermione did as she was asked. Looking up at Minerva for reassurance.

"I am going to cast a diagnostic spell that will tell me about your health, it won't hurt, but you may feel tingly," explained Poppy, pulling out her wand. Hermione obediently held still while she felt her body go numb and them back to normal.

"Everything seems to be in order, she's a very healthy girl, well taken care of, and her teeth are perfect. I've never seen anything like it!" Poppy announced.

"Thank you Poppy, I appreciate it," replied Minerva, relieved that her new daughter was in good health.

"Will I see you at dinner?" asked Poppy casually replacing item into her bag.

"No, I don't think so. Hermione and I are going to stay in tonight and eat here," Minerva replied. Nodding Poppy stepped back into the fireplace and vanished. Turning to Hermione Minerva asked her what she would like for dinner.

"Anything is fine, really," she replied. Minerva took a moment thinking, could I have a more well mannered, well behaved, happy-go-lucky kid?

"Very well then, would you please take a seat at the table," requested Minerva, pointing to the polished wood table and chairs. Hermione did so and let her thoughts wander. As Hermione sat down, Minerva stepped into her bedroom and summoned a house elf, Merrie. She chose this particular elf, because she knew of her caring nature and excellence with the younger house elves.

"Yes, Master," inquired the anxious house elf.

"Come with me please, I have a job for you. My new daughter, Hermione, is four, and she is in need of a companion, someone to look after her when can not. A Muggle would call you a babysitter or nanny," she explained guiding her out of the room, " Hermione, I have a friend that I would like you to meet." Hermione turned in her seat and came face to face with a small creature, who hat large bat-like ears and large green eyes. When it spoke she jumped back, but quickly regained her composure.

"Hello young master Hermione," the tiny elf squeaked.

"Her name is Merrie, and she will be your babysitter when I am busy," explained Minerva, "during the summer I shouldn't be, but in a month or so, the students return, I will need to teach, among other things." Hermione understood. She had had babysitters when her parents went to work, they were both dentists, however she had never had a house elf as a babysitter.

"Hello," Hermione said shyly, she already liked the elf, because she seemed so nice.

"Merrie, I think that that will be all tonight, would you mind bringing us some of what they are serving in the hall tonight please?" requested Minerva.

"Of course Master Minerva, anything else?" implored Merrie.

"That should be all, I will call you if we need something though, thank you." Minerva finished. No sooner had the elf disappeared, then several dishes appeared on the table. Ham, carrots, pasta with sauce, and a pitcher of water. Their place settings followed moments later.

"You may serve yourself if you would like," Minerva ventured, and Hermione nodded and began to fill her plate. Eating gratefully. They spent dinner mostly in silence. After they had finished, the plates cleared themselves, and dessert took the empty place. Hermione looked at Minerva expectantly.

"You may have one dessert, we will save the rest for another time," she instructed. Hermione chose a large chocolate cupcake with gooey frosting. She was wearing more of it than she had eaten by the time she was finished.

"My dear," Minerva said chuckling, "let's get you cleaned up." She scooped up the child and brought her into the bathroom. Where she ran a bath and helped Hermione wash. When she was rinsing the suds from her bushy hair Hermione started to speak.

"Who were those other people, who came with you to get me?" she asked.

"They were my friends, who are also other teachers at the school, I had actually planned to have tea with the entire staff tomorrow afternoon, you can meet them then," Minerva explained. Hermione was ready to fall asleep after her bath, so Minerva wrapped her in a fluffy towel and brought her some pajamas. After she had dressed and brushed her teeth, Minerva tucked her in.

"May we read a bedtime story, please," begged Hermione.

"Of course, I have a wonderful book here, what would you like me to read you?" Minerva said, pulling out a dusty copy of T_he Tales Of Beedle The Bard_.

"I read," said Hermione reaching out for the book and opening to the first story, "The Wizard And The Hopping Pot, There once was a kindly old Wizard who used his magic generously and wisely for the benefit of his neighbors. Rather than reveal the true source of his power..." By the end of the story, they were both quite ready for bed.

"Stay here, with me please Minne?" Hermione whispered.

"Of course my child," Minerva answered enlarging the bed with a flick of her wand.

"Goodnight Minne," Hermione said.

"Good night my dear Hermione," Minerva cooed kissing her on the cheek, before settling into bed.


	3. Aunts and Uncles

Author's Note- Please Read

I am really sorry that I haven't written in a while. Thank you all for the reviews and follows and favorites. I seriously love you all.

/

At 7:30 sharp, Hermione woke up. It took her a few moments to realize where she was, then she remembered. Her parents were dead. They couldn't come back. Before she knew it she was sobbing. It was real. She couldn't feel Minerva's tight grip on her shoulders, she couldn't feel her rocking her, she couldn't feel the small circles being rubbed on her back, she couldn't hear her soothing words. The only thing that Hermione could feel was despair and hopelessness. A million 'what if's' flooded her mind. What if I had gotten up to check on them sooner. What if I had been there with them. What if someone never came to kill them. Slowly, Hermione's sobs turned to hiccups.

"There there," Minerva cooed. Still holding her. Hermione's tear streaked face found its way out of Minerva's robes and looked up at her. The look of helplessness was overwhelming. Minerva held the girl as close to her as she could.

"Are you hungry my dear?" Minerva whispered. Hermione nodded.

"Oatmeal with fruit please," Hermione requested. Minerva nodded and proceeded to the dining room.

"Merrie," she called, then the house elf appeared with a pop, "May we please have two bowls of oatmeal with fruit,"

"Yes, of course Master Minerva, anything else," Merrie squeaked.

"That is all, thank you," Minerva replied. When the elf disappeared, food appeared on the table, just like the previous night. Hermione immediately jumped into her seat and began to eat, Minerva followed.

"I was thinking that today we could explore the castle and grounds," Minerva suggested. Hermione nodded eagerly.

"We do need to set rules though," Minerva started, "Did you have rules when you lived with your mother and father?"

"Yes, lots of them," Hermione replied.

"What were they," Minerva questioned summoning a roll of parchment and quill.

"Don't talk to or go anywhere with strangers, don't go anywhere without Mommy or Daddy's permission, don't climb on things taller than you, don't cross the street alone, sit down to eat, say please and thank you, be nice to others, and listen to Mommy and Daddy," Hermione listed.

"Do you know why you had rules?" Minerva asked.

"So that I don't get hurt, to keep me safe," Hermione responded.

"Very true, I think that we will have some of the same rules that you had at home, but also some new ones. You are not to go anywhere alone, you are to be with me, Merrie, or one of the other staff members at all times. If you would like to go somewhere with Merrie or another teacher you are to tell me first. I need to know where you are always. If you ever get lost in the castle, you may ask the portraits or ghosts for help, and stay where you are. You are never to go into the Dark Forest, unless I tell you clearly. You are to always be polite. Most of all use your common sense, if a situation doesn't feel right, come to me straight away," Minerva concluded. All of the rules were recorded on her parchment, which she hung up on the wall above the table.

"Would you like to go for a walk around the castle now?" Minerva asked, seeing as Hermione was finished with her breakfast, she nodded vigorously. Hopping down from her chair, she took Minerva's hand and they left her private rooms. They made their way through her office and classroom and were standing in an empty corridor. They walked to the entrance hall.

"In there," Minerva explained, pointing, " is the Great Hall, that is where we usually eat our meals, the students eat in there too when there is school." Hermione was looking in on a majestic room. Four empty tables were lined up in front of a large table. There was no one in there at the moment. Together they walked the corridors, Minerva pointing out special things along the way.

"Here, the portraits can talk, and they will help you if you get lost," Minerva said, turning to a frame, "Hello Violet, I see that you are visiting your friend, I was just giving Hermione a tour."

"Hello Minerva," replied the fat woman next to the one called Violet. They continued their tour throughout the castle, only meeting several ghosts on their way.

"How do you do Minerva," one inquired in passing.

"Very well, thank you Sir Nicholas," she replied, "Hermione, this is Sir Nicholas, he is the ghost for Gryffindor House."

"Hello Sir, it is nice to meet you," Hermione greeted, evoking laughter from Nick. It was nearly lunch time when they had finished going about the castle.

"Would you like to eat in Great Hall with the other teachers, or eat in our home?" Minerva inquired.

"May we eat at home please," Hermione requested.

"Certainly, my dear," Minerva agreed. They headed back to Minerva's quarters and had a lunch of macaroni and cheese with broccoli.

"My friends should be coming over soon, you can meet all of them," Minerva said as they finished lunch, "Why don't you put on that pretty purple dress for tea." Hermione scurried off to her room to get dressed, she had always been fond of her purple flower dress, and loved any excuse to wear it. She prepped quickly and hurried back to the living room to join Minerva. The coffee table, was already covered in pastries and tea. She was halfway through a lemon square, when their first guest arrived. A giant man stood in the doorway with unruly hair down to his shoulders. His massive beard was just as untamed as the rest of him. He sat down across from her, and Hermione noticed instantly that he lacked grace.

"Hello 'ermione, my name is Hagrid, I am the Keeper of the Keys, I take care of the grounds and animals," he explained puffing out his chest proudly.

"Hello, nice to meet you," she stretched out her hand and fit it in his, which was the size of a dustbin lid, "did you say that you take care of animals?"

"I most certainly do, I'm nursin' a baby unicorn back to health right now as a matter o' fact," he beamed.

"A unicorn!" Hermione exclaimed. Hagrid grinned and nodded.

"You can come visit 'im later if you like," he concluded.

"Minnie, can we please visit the unicorn and Uncle Hagger after tea," Hermione begged. Minerva nodded her approval. Slowly the room filled with more and more people. Hermione met the three other people that came to get her. Her Auntie Mona, worked in the greenhouses with interesting plants, her new Uncle Fil could charm anything, and her Uncle Sev could whip up a potion faster than anyone. She became easily acquainted with her Aunt Ro who played a game called quidditch on broomsticks. The man with the half-moon spectacles became known as her Uncle Al, and he took care of everything in the castle. She recognized her Aunt Poppy immediately, and pulled her down to sit with her. She met her Aunt Char, who taught a class all about Muggles, they talked about the Muggle world. Her Aunt Aurora knew all about the night sky, something Hermione knew a thing or two about as well. Her Aunt Syb she found a bit odd, and her Minnie wasn't warm to her either. Her favorite new family member, other than her Minnie was her Uncle Remmie. He taught a class called Defense Against the Dark Arts. He was kind to Hermione, and gave her a big piece of chocolate when they met. Hermione was so excited to have Aunts and Uncles, because she had never had them before. Tea lasted a very long time, and Hermione almost fell asleep on several occasions. When she dozed off with her head in a pudding, Minerva called an end to the tea and assured everyone that they would be at dinner later in the evening. She took Hermione in the guest room to let her nap.

"Minne," Hermione called when she woke up an hour later.

"Yes, my dear," Minerva said hurrying into the room.

"May we visit Uncle Hagger and his unicorn," she pleaded. Minerva agreed, and they set out to explore the grounds, and visit a certain baby unicorn as well.

Minerva took Hermione to the the Black Lake and they caught a glimpse of the giant squid, much to Hermione's delight. As they made their way to Hagrid's cabin, they could hear Fang's booming barks before they could see him.

"Hello you two! Come ter see the unicorn?" asked Hagrid, coming from behind his hut. Hermione nodded eagerly. He waved her over, and she followed. As she rounded the corner, she can nose to nose with a stunningly golden unicorn foal.

"He's still gold, cause he's just a baby. He won't grow his horn for a little while now. When he's fully grown, he'll be completly silver and have a great horn!" Hagrid explained excitedly. Hermione listened intently, soaking in every detail. Hermione stroked the unicorn and he nuzzled her back.

"Hello Minerva, Hermione!" called Hermione's Auntie Mona.

"Auntie Mona!" Hermione shrieked with glee, "What are you doing?"

"I'm just getting some soil for the plants," Pomona responded casually.

"Can I see, can I see?" Hermione begged.

"Of course!" Pomona answered happily. They made their way over to the greenhouses, and after a fair amount of warning not to touch anything and to stay with Auntie Mona Hermione was allowed in. Her eyes were met by an amazing array of dazzling color and scents. There were plants of all kinds and Hermione couldn't look around enough to take it all in. Auntie Mona pointed out interesting plants here and there as they made their way through the greenhouse.

"Oh my, it's nearly time for dinner, let's go back to Minerva!" Pomona exclaimed checking her watch.

"Hermione, would you like go eat in the Great Hall tonight," Minerva implored. Hermione nodded, she wanted to see all of her new family members again. Slowly, they made their way back up into the castle and to the Great Hall. There was already a new chair with a large cushion on it, to add height, between Minerva and Remus. Hermione immediately jumped up and began to talk with Remus. Their dinner was tasty, as usual and Hermione was tired by the end and ready for bed. Minerva and Hermione made their way back to their home, to find a new surprise there. Another door had been added across from the bathroom, and Albus was sitting in the couch smirking.

"Go have a look in the old guestroom," he commanded. They both obeyed, unwilling to anger the headmaster. Through what had been the door to the guestroom they found all of Hermione's possessions and furniture. It was set up quite similarly to her old bedroom. In the new door they found the old guestroom.

"I thought that you might like to have your old room back," Dumbledore beamed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you," she gushed. Dumbledore only chuckled. That night Hermione slept exceptionally well.


End file.
